Talk:Comment Section Central/@comment-34770800-20200205135249/@comment-43568480-20200205140148
Ten-hut maggots, that's an order I'm gonna blow up this track with my knack for mortars At the end of this war you will have no quarters So you'd best retreat, cause I'm blasting forward I'm racking up kills so efficiently My weapon's heavy, yet I have skilled mobility Cause I'm a rocket man, but I won't burn out my fuse Haven't stopped battling since World War II And they rejected me from the army I'm a one man militia, must be why they didn't want me I've killed a lot of Nazis, call it my hobby And where were you Pharah? Crying for mommy Pain is weakness leaving the body It's nothing to me, cuz I'm a rocket jockey I can take a little flack, look who can fly now Don't give her a rifle, she might shoot her eye out See this rocket launcher, I'm self-taught with it Beware my massive splash damage, don't get caught in it On second thought I could've fathered you darling But when your jets fail I won't honor the fallen Careful old man, you're not ready for this You couldn't find a helmet that even fits So I find it no surprise that you steadily miss The only soldier I know is 76 Now buckle up coward, I'll show you power I respect veterans not stolen valor What kind of soldier works alone? You should turn yourself over to a nursing home I fight for justice, you kill for slaughter I've been decorated with so many medals of honor Like my mother and father and their mother and father You're not a dad, but I'll make you cannon fodder Rocket jumping sounds dangerous You must be a masochist if pain is bliss So I guess you asked for this I'll aim and just Blast you back ten years when your game's a hit Welcome to the future, I've got a jetpack You've been living in the past, you should get back Now your sins shall be paid for with blood I'm a goddess and justice rains from above I once killed a man with a god complex Was he responsible for the holocaust? Yes Call this your dishonorable discharge You won't even see it coming "Is this just a drill sarge?" Call yourself a goddess, now I'm atheist But There's no better title than a patriot I'll kill you with this shovel then dig your grave with it There ain't' no place you're safe from my blast radius So fly against me, come try to end me You'll find out why these skies aren't friendly You're fuel's running low and so is your luck Gliding around, might as well be a sitting duck I'll drop you before you even start a rocket barrage The only barrage from you will be your body in parts If I was her dad, this brat, I would never let fly Stand down, let me fight that 76 guy You're so beneath me you could use a boost When I'm done you're gonna wish you flew the coop If I taught you to fly, It would be a crash course Thanks for your service that nobody asked for How do your rockets stack up? You have four? Loading one-by-one is not fast can you add more? You don't want to waste any, be careful with them Cause it won't take long till my tank's full again Back in to the fray knocking tangos down I can't even count how many I'm laying out When I'm rocking my Raptora I'm superior You're a dinosaur, I'm a meteor You're not part of any army, squad or corps And your pathetic base, I would not call a fort Running low on ammo you cannot at all afford Clearly you've never read the art of war